


Is this your card?

by Now_You_Dont



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Now_You_Dont/pseuds/Now_You_Dont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Horseman are back on the run. Dylan is now in charge of the eye. The world is ready for the next great trick. Dylan has sent new cards across the country to collect the next great magicians who will make the world there stage, perhaps quite literally.<br/>A street fighter, an escape artist, a pickpocket and an illusionist. 4 young magicians. All find a card. All a part of what is to come. Because is what you are about to see 100 different tricks or 1 giant illusion.</p><p>(Only the characters Electri, Lucas Martin, Lewis Beau, Marilyn Voelker are mine)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Emporer

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you love this book as it is the first one I have written.

Lucas P.O.V.

I slid off my jacket so that all I had on the top half of my body was a skin tight black singlet. The teenage girls yelped at the sight of all the scars on my body but soon got over that fact enough to swoon over my muscles. Girls, I thought above the noise that the people were making, I wonder if I will ever understand even 1 of them. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is the trick you have all been waiting for. For my final trick for you tonight I will be the first 20 year old who will attempt to escape from this!" I shout towards the crowd. The crowd went wild and I ran my hand through my hair, messing the mop of black on top of my head, laughing slightly. The curtain behind me fell. The audience gasped at the sight before them. It really did look terrifying.

A wooden wheel. It was covered in marks that had been made by arrows and knives and swords. Like the one a person would see on the wheel of fortune. It stood with chains that would go over my limbs that would spin me around in mid-air. The worst part was the cross bows that were aimed to where my head, chest and stomach would be. The wheel started to spin and so did the cross bows. No matter what, the only way to not get shot with an arrow was to break the chains.

"This clock will count down the 30 seconds I have until the arrows start to fire one at a time. I will have 30 seconds between each arrow." I say to my fans who were looking at me as if trying to decide what flowers I would like the best at my funeral. I laugh to myself. The deception in this trick is so simple that if anyone in the room knew how I will do it they would probably bang their head against the wall and curse themselves for being so gullible to think I would ever had a challenge at all.

I climb onto the machine and have myself chained up by 4 of the audience members. Once I was securely chained up people were allowed to go and check my chains. When every audience member was convinced that I would never get out of the chains I told them all to step back and away from the machine. On the count of three it starts to spin. When the wheel reaches full speed I will have to start. Those are the rules I set. But in my mind rules are only there to be broken.

As the audience is busy counting down for when the timer starts I get to work on the padlock and chain around my right wrist. When the alarm went off to signify the starting of the timer I made my movements bigger so that people could see that I was fighting against the chains. A buzzing noise filled the room when there was only 10 seconds left but I can already feel that with a light tug on the chains they would come loose yet I kept pretending to struggle with them. The people need a show after all.

"3, 2," the audience shouted staring at me in hope that I get free. "1!" They all screamed together as the final buzzer went off. I heard the arrow fly towards me and I gave a quick pull on the chain making it release. The audience would think of it as a close call but I was already done with the second lock and chains.

\----____----Time Skip----____----

The performance ended and the audience has gone home as well as all the staff that work in the warehouse. I walked across the cold concrete floor. All was silent in the giant room and the only thing you can thing I can here is the sound of the soles of my shoes slapping against the ground as I stepped. I walk towards my trap from the show and saw the arrow still lodged deep in the back of it where my head was sitting. As I walked slowly forwards, I noticed something out of place in the set u of the trap. I didn't know what had happened at first. I knew something was wrong I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I stepped onto the platform I used to step onto the trap in the show and my eyes filled with wonder. Pinned to the wall by the arrow that had been aimed at my head for my performance was a card. Not like a normal card though, such as the 7 of diamonds or the ace of spades. No, this was a tarot card. The intricate design showed a man sitting on a stone throne. Upon his head he was wearing a gold crown covered in jewels. By the side of the throne was a staff which the man had 1 hand casually placed on as if the artist had wanted it to look like it was about to get taken from him at any moment. The staff had a weird shape on the top. It had a line across the top where the pole finished and the top design began. On top of that line was a circle.

I looked around to see if anyone was still here. I raised my hand slowly and reached out for it. As I touched it I felt a tingle run down my spine, my legs turned to jelly and my arm had become lead. The fine texture of the card made me pull my hand away in fear it would crumble under my touch. When I was convinced that it wouldn't turn to dust I took it between my fingers carefully and lightly gave it a tug. The card ripped easily and it as off of the wood and in my hand. I flipped the card over and saw what I expected to see only in my dreams.

The back of the card was a light shade of blue with streaks of darker shades here and there. The corners had a bronze pattern around them that looked like fire, fire that seemed moved every time the card did. It had a detailed drawing of an eye in the center. Could it be, I thought with so much intensity that if I had said it aloud I was sure Africa would have heard it. The Eye. Am I the new horseman? I was so caught up in the drawing I nearly didn't notice the writing under it. March 29. 4:44 pm. 45 East Evans St. NY. NY.

I raised my free hand to my hair and messed it up some more. I looked around the dark room and felt a chill go down my spine. It felt like I was being watch, as if whoever gave this to me was already testing me. I looked back towards the card. If I was being tested I'll do what I always do. I'll put on a show. I go back to my thoughts. This could be my chance. Should I take the chance it isn't the police trying to catch them and they think I am involved somehow. It doesn't matter. I am going, I am going to be one of the Horseman. I am going to join the Eye.

////////////

A/N

Hi, I hope you like this. I am Now_You_Dont. I wrote this alone. There are not many now you see me stories but I hope you liked the first chapter of mine. Thanks and please post feedback. Please don't hate.


	2. The Temperance

Marilyn P.O.V.  
“Come close” I said to the audience. The inched closer but only slightly. They wanted to be able to see behind me. “Closer” I told them. Reluctantly they stepped up to the stage and I was starting to get myself a proper crowd.  
I flipped my blonde hair and started shuffling the pack of cards in my hand. “Now I need a volunteer”. A load of people put their hand up. “You good sir,” I say to one of the handsome young men in the front who seemed happy to help. “Come up here handsome”.  
As he was getting to the stage I put my hand out to help him up, giving him a warm smile. His eyes went up and down my body. I knew I had him interested so what came next in my trick would not make him pull away and ruin it.  
“What’s your name?” I asked him politely but standing close. He smiles at me and answers.  
“James, James O’Houllihan” he answered loudly completely unaware of his friends cheering him on and wolf whistling. I placed my hand on his arm and tapped in a pattern that would hypnotise him. Hypnotism isn’t my specialty but for this trick it was necessary, he was totally clueless that I had targeted him before the show had even begun.  
I walked over to my bag and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil from it. I handed them to James and turned to the audience.  
“I will have James draw a picture of a random object, nothing living please, and show it to you and make sure I don’t see it” I said to the audience, letting my confidence sweep through the crowd like a tidal wave to ensure I had everyone’s attention. I turned around to face the back of the stage, smiling to myself. I pulled the white rose out of my pocket and pretended to cough quietly. When I brought my hand to my mouth I quickly put it in my mouth. I knew he would draw a rose as it was the idea I had put into his mind.  
“I’m done” he said. I turned around and saw him holding the piece of paper so that the drawn on side was held up against his chest. I smiled at him warmly but sure to keep my mouth as closed as possible without drawing attention to it.  
“Okay, so show the audience then fold it up 4 times,” I said to him normally. I had been practicing speaking with a flower in my mouth for months. He finished what I had told him and looked at me for further instructions. “Now I want you to put the paper between your teeth and I am going to take it out your mouth with my teeth so I don’t touch it,” I tell him. The friends in the audience murmured among themselves.  
Hastily, he put the piece of paper between his teeth and turned so he was side on from the audience so they will be able to see me take the paper. A walked forward slowly so that it raised the tension of the audience, who were wondering the purpose of this, and to tease James, making this something he will remember. I hope he doesn’t have a girlfriend, I thought suddenly. Well, if he does, she will not be impressed with my trick.  
I was standing about an inch away from him when I heard his breath hitch. I leaned in and put the paper between my teeth. I let my lips touch his for a moment before pulling away and stood facing the audience. His friends were wolf whistling and cat calling but the rest of the audience looked bored with the trick. I pulled the paper fully into my mouth and hid it under my tongue before pulling the rose out of my mouth. The audience gasped and as I looked over to my lovely helper he was standing in shock.   
“Is this your drawing?” I ask him politely, handing him the flower.  
“Y-yes” he managed to stutter out. He took the rose and looked at it in awe before turning his attention to me.  
“A rose by any other name would smell as sweet” I said to him with a wink. Giving me a smirk, he started clapping. The noise of his claps seemed to wake the audience up from their trance. The clapped loudly and I took James hand and bowed with him.  
“Thank you very much. You can join your friends again James,” I tell him in a loud voice while helping him down the stairs of my makeshift stage. For a street performance this was going well. The crowd was thick and was still building.  
“Now for my next trick, I will amaze you again,” I yell to the audience as their clapping slowed to a stop.

\---____---Time Skip---____---

I shuffled my cards and slid them back into the packet. My show was good today and I could tell the audience enjoyed it. I always performed on the weekend as this is the time that families go out shopping at the end of the week.   
I was grateful for the amount of people who gave me money. Walking with my bag of money and the props from my last trick I saw my white rose on the stage next to my props bag. I swear I gave that to my volunteer, I thought to myself. I quickened my pace and was next to the rose within a matter of seconds.  
I shoved the things in my hands into my bag and carefully picked up the rose. I twirled it in my hands for a second before I saw the card under it. I tilted my head in confusion as I laid the rose back down and picked the card up.  
It is about the size of one of the new iPhone and is as thin as paper. On it there was a picture of woman with red wings, like an angel but I could tell she wasn’t. The woman had a mirror on her forehead, the kind doctors used to wear. She is holding two golden goblets, pouring water from one to the other. The is hovering above a lake and in the background there is a mountain range with the sun rising from behind it and grass on the other side of her.  
I run my hand over the card letting my fingers feel the texture of the old card. I turn over the card and look at the middle of the card. The drawing is a light shade of blue and deep blue outlines. It was a drawing of an eye. The Eye, I thought to myself, could it possibly be the Eye. It has a gradient of blue as the background and a bronze design covering the corners and I almost drop the card when I realise what it is. It is an invitation. From the Eye. To me.  
I look around the street and do a small turn trying to remember all of the faces who were at my performance. I look quickly back to the card. I read the writing that I am sure wasn’t there two seconds ago. March 29. 4:44 pm. 45 East Evans St. NY. NY.   
I will see them there, I thought to myself. I smirked and stuffed the rest of my stuff from the show into my bag and sling it over my shoulder. I half run towards my blue jeep which I have had since I was 17.   
I am going to be the newest Horseman. I am going to join the Eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked chapter 2? Marilyn Voelker is the second Horseman recruit.


End file.
